Arguing With Dean Is Hazardous To Sam's Health
by CHAILYN
Summary: An arguement over Dean's cassete tapes leads Dean to suggest a game to Sam.  Rated T for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**WHY ARGUING WITH DEAN WINCHESTER CAN BE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"They're classics." Dean shot back defensively. "And I know you listen to some of this stuff too. Dude, I still remember you rocking out to AC/DC in the seventh grade, you know, when you tried to score with—oh that cute little red head, what was her name?"

Sam shot his brother a dirty look, wondering why Dean managed to remember all these embarrassing moments—but hey, that was okay Sam had some good ones of his own too.

"Sunny!" Dean exclaimed suddenly a few minutes later quite pleased with himself for remembering. "Man she was cute—what was she doing with you?"

"Nice." Sam replied trying to ignore Dean, a feat that was nearly impossible.

"We should look her up." Dean commented off handedly.

"Dude, you're joking." Sam said incredulously.

"No I'm serious. She was hot. Weird though, she wasn't ever really all that into me..."

"Dean, not every girl is falling all over herself to get to you."

"You sure about that?" Dean said his eyes twinkling with the thought of a game.

Sam saw it too and had a feeling he was going to regret what he said but went and said it anyhow. "Yeah, dude, I can start listing them if you'd like..."

"Oh, Sammy, you sad pathetic little boy. If you can name the _short _list of the crazy girls that turned me down...we gotta get you laid man."

"That's your excuse for everything man." Sam replied.

"That's 'cause it works." Dean said as he formulated his plan.

Both brothers were quiet for a moment, and Dean turned up the radio which elicited a dirty look from Sam and waited for the opportune moment to approach him with his challenge.

"So...you haven't found a job for us yet have you?"

"Nope," Sam replied, "Nothing even slightly supernatural. I even called Ellen and Bobby and they don't have anything for us either."

Perfect, Dean thought, everything was going according to plan.

"So, we're going to have a few days off, huh?"

"Looks like." Sam sighed, "Unless you've got anything?"

Dean almost burst into laughter; it was all just too perfect.

"I do." Dean said barely holding back laughter. He could already hear Sam's complaints but he knew he wouldn't back down, Sammy was a Winchester after all and if there was one thing they all had in common it was hating to lose. "I challenge you—"

"Dean, please tell me you're not starting up this stupid challenge crap again."

Dean shot him a dirty look and continued, "I challenge you to 'pick and choose'." Dean knew that Sam would remember this game; it wasn't exactly something you could forget. Each brother picked a girl for the other and the winner was the first one to score.

"Dude, that is so childish."

"Scared of losing Sammy?"

"No! This is just...so wrong."

"You can always forfeit and we can declare me the winner...again."

"You did not win last time."

"Please! Don't you remember? Before you left for school, the haunted church in New Mexico..."

"That so doesn't count! That girl you picked for me was impossible. She was about to take her vows."

"Hey...you could have picked a challenge for me too. Med student," Dean smirked, "She did know her anatomy though..."

Sam sighed, "Fine, whatever, I'm in."

Dean tossed Sam the map. "Find the next exit." Dean could not wait to get started, not to mention that he really thought that Sam needed to relax a bit. Sam had been way to angsty and uptight and Dean figured they better nip that right in the bud while they could.


	2. Chapter 2

_WHY ARGUING WITH DEAN WINCHESTER CAN BE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Okay, so here are the rules." Dean said smiling at the very well endowed waitress that brought Sam and Dean their drinks. "It is..." Dean glanced down at his watch, "Eight o'clock. We have one hour to make our picks—waitresses not allowed for, you know, practical purposes."

"Obviously," Sam said, "They're working."

"Right," Dean nodded his head. "And...am I missing anything?"

"No. Nuns." Sam said glaring at his brother sure that he was probably destined for an eternity of hell after hitting on that girl who was two days away from becoming a nun.

"Okay." Dean held back a laugh. "No...Nuns." He failed however and burst into peals of laughter as he thought back to that girl, and her rosary, and telling Sam she'd pray for him...after giving him a card for sexaholics anonymous and slapping him across the face. Dean wiped tears of laughter from him face. "Good times." He finally got out ignoring the glare of death Sam was shooting him. "Oh man, those were good times."

"Dude, you gotta laugh at yourself." Dean said, "Really, _that _was funny."

"I'm laughing on the inside." Sam deadpanned.

"Okay, lets do this." Dean grinned. "I'm so ready to kick your ass."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam knew he had to make this good. Dean would never let him live it down if this turned out to be a repeat of the med student thing—which, at the time had seemed like a good idea. How was he to know that Dean, the quintessential, pathological—and very, very good—liar would feed her some line and she'd jump like a show dog?

The girl was buried in paperwork, studying, and had cast aside half a dozen guys in the time that Sam had watched her. She looked totally disinterested and Sam had her pegged for being either (a) the most studious person on the planet, (b) that she had a boyfriend, or (c) she was a lesbian. Sam had a feeling that it was reason a; because she was ignoring everyone around her and he had a feeling that nothing short of a natural disaster could break her concentration. The perfect girl for Dean. Sam was sure that this would drive his brother crazy; there was nothing that got at him like a girl who was disinterested in him. Sam grinned, this was gonna be a fun night

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean was at a loss trying to find a girl—and _that _was not a phrase he got to say very often. He wanted to win the challenge, hell yeah, but, more importantly he also felt that it was very important for the sanity of both of them that Sam get himself laid. So that met he needed to find a challenge, some girl that would be a sucker for those puppy dog eyes that Sam pulled off so well, but not so easy of a challenge that Dean would lose—he _did _have a reputation to uphold, after all. Dean was on his third shot of tequila, reminiscing about the nun incident, and checking out the very, very attractive waitress, thinking he totally picked the wrong bar for this game when he found her.

Dean had to admit to himself that she was utterly perfect; he couldn't have found a better girl for Sammy if he'd asked.

"Thank you god," He murmured under his breath with a smile as he gave her another quick once over. "I just out do myself sometimes. I'm—I'm brilliant."

She was perfect for Sam, from her height which Dean deemed a practical necessity—he guessed she was about 5' 9", maybe 5'10"; perfect for Sam's 6' 4" frame—to her lovely figure. Dean sighed hoping Sam had picked an equally smoking girl. She did deliver a challenge however, in the short time that Dean had been watching her she had been fawned over by about a half a dozen guys and Dean figured the competition would give him the time he needed to win the bet. Oh yeah, this girl was going to be interesting.

"Talking to yourself Dean?" Sam said coming up behind him. "You know that's not so healthy."

"Neither is losing to your brother." Dean shot back, wondering how much of a challenge his brother had picked for him. "I am so underappreciated. "Dean added as he gestured his pick. "And yes, you're welcome."

Sam had to admit as he gave her the once over, she was attractive. Sam wasn't stupid though he knew from experience that their was going to be a major catch, in getting this girl's attention—after all, that was the name of the game.

"Okay." Sam said pretty sure that if their was, in fact, some type of higher power up there seeing this that he and Dean were so destined to hell.

"And where is the lucky girl that gets me?" Dean asked glancing around the bar with an 'I already won' smirk on his face.

"Okay, see that girl over by the bar?" Sam asked his brother, pointing towards the bar.

"Yeah." Dean said eyeing up the poor girl who was to tipsy she could barely stand up. She was definitely hot though...

"Yeah, that's _not _her." Sam said enjoying the look of annoyance that replaced the self-assured smirk. "Brunette, in the corner, with the laptop."

"Dude, that's cold."

"Maybe she can teach you how to read." Sam said, gesturing to the small pile of books on her table.

"You are so going down." Dean said walking away to plan out his approach to get her attention without being cast away like a dozen other losers. There was no way he was going to let Sam win this challenge, especially after _he _initiated it.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews—as you can see, reviews do inspire me to update faster so please continue to review. Oh and I'm up in the air on how to set up the next couple of chapters so...here's what I was thinking: One chapter about Dean, and then one with Sam, or you know, visa versa, or one where I flip between the two...I'd really like to get some input on that... Any who, I hope you like it so far and like I said pretty,, pretty please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHY ARGUING WITH DEAN WINCHESTER CAN BE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH**_

**_chapter 3_**

* * *

_Authors Note: …Finally! Hope you like it. Please Review, I'm already at work on four and I'll try and get it up ASAP but be patient because I'm juggling quite a few stories right not._

* * *

"Excuse me, but do you ladies work for UPS? Because I couldn't help but notice you were checking out my package." 

Dean snorted, he'd heard bad before; but this guy…he was pathetic. UPS? Package? How lame could you get! Not that Dean Winchester had ever in his entire life needed a pick up line but if the whim ever struck him, he could do so much better.

"Loser." He muttered, slightly amused by the great opening that this hack was giving him.

Dean could see clearly the look of contempt on the face of…well, Dean didn't actually know her name yet, but he thanked whatever higher power that was up there that Sammy was so bad at this game. Every time he picked a winner--or a loser, depending on whose perspective you looked from, Dean thought with a smirk.

"Thank you god." Dean mumbled underneath his breath, setting his drink down and making his way over to book girl, her tipsy friend, and grimy drunk guy who had so kindly made this golden opening for him.

As Dean made his way across the bar, he noticed that the look of contempt turned to discomfort as she pushed his trailing, traveling hands off of her thigh. Dean narrowed his eyes, irritated, and feeling a little bit provoked by the guy and picked up his pace. He was a bit of a flirt, but he definitely was _not _brought up to ignore that or to treat a woman like that. As a matter of fact, his father would have knocked him into next week for something like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam had his had his hands quite full with one Amanda Gallagher who had quickly switched to complete disinterest with the rest of the bar's male population who were vying for her attention to babbling to Sam about every possible topic under the sun with Sam who struggled to keep up with her energetic pace. Sam was still trying to figure out how to get a word in edgewise when she squealed, mid-sentence, the sharp sound nearly knocking him off of his seat with the force that it carried. 

"Karaoke!"

Sam's eyes widened in terror as she looked at him with the most innocent puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen in his entire life. Falling off of his chair would have been a welcome occurrence compared to this. A poltergeist or a rawhead, or the baddest ass demon he could think of was tame compared to _this_. Winchesters did not do karaoke. Ever. If Dean saw him doing karaoke or even got wind of him doing karaoke he would not hear the end of it for the next 900 miles--and now that Dean had that stupid camera/video phone, he would be able to capture it for the sake of having visual aids to torment him with for eternity, or at least until he got something worse on Sam or Sam got something equally bad on Dean.

"I-I…" Sam stuttered, trying to find an excuse that would still allow him to win this stupid game.

"Oh, c'mon Sam," Amanda pleaded, sliding off of the stool and trying to pull him along with her. "I bet you'd be awesome at it. You'll love it. _I promise." _She purred sultrily.

"I can't sing. Really." Sam said, hoping that would work, because the longer he looked at her, and talked to her the more attractive she was getting and the more he was okay with sleeping with her. "'I'd embarrass you. Why don't you go on up and I'll um…watch you…from here."

Amanda stuck out her lower lip, pouting now and determined to get him up there with her.

"C'mon, It'll be fun. I don't want to go up alone."

Sam swallowed nervously and quickly looked over at Dean, relieved to see that he still hadn't quite made it over to the girl yet. Sam weighed his options: Make an idiot out of himself singing on stage with a really attractive girl, or lose the bet and let Dean hold it over his head for the next few cities. Sam thought about it for a minute and then sighed,

"Okay."

Amanda squealed in excitement and pulled Sam up towards the front of the bar.

At least he'd get laid.

* * *

"Hey buddy, why don't you leave these girls alone?" Dean suggested--making it crystal in his tone that it was about as much of a suggestion as when he suggested to Sam on the last hunt that they light that windego up like a firecracker--clapping a hand on the bigger guy's shoulder. 

He was a bit larger than Dean, and definitely older, but Dean wasn't worried. If he could handle the things that went bump in the night some sleazy dude with bad pick up lines should be a cinch, right? Dean had a feeling that Sam might disagree with that statement but…Sam wasn't here and Dean was ready and itching for a fight if the opportunity for one presented itself.

"How 'bout you take your hand off of me kid?" His eyes glinted with drunken anger as he looked at Dean who flashed a cocky smile of reassurance in the girls' direction.

"How about you hit on some girls your own age." Dean shot back.

"Or I could hit on you instead."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're just not my type." Dean quipped with a smirk.

The guy swung at him, and Dean ducked. This was going to be a fun night; a bar fight and getting laid were the things that dreams were made of in the world of Dean Winchester.

* * *

_i know its a bit short but i wanted to end the chapter here for certian purposes. Coming soon: Sam and kareoke and Dean gets to work on winning the bet. Also I will be taking suggestions for the kareoke song if anyone has any ideas...hope you liked it and please review._

_Chailyn_


	4. Chapter 4

**Arguing With Dean Winchester**

**Chapter 4**

_Author's note: It took me a little while to figure out the direction I wanted to go with this, and then suddenly it came to me in the middle of my philosophy class Thursday night as I was counting the minutes until I could go home and get my fix of the boys. After watching the ep I went back and I realized, wait, this isn't as funny as it was when I was trying to distract myself from the boredom that is my 3 hour philosophy class and then, randomly, while at my friend's party, which ironically involved a karaoke machine, I came up with this. I hope you like it, thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter and love it/hate it/whatever--please review, it helps me to know where I stand. Once again thanks to the super awesome __**girlwholovesjensen **_

* * *

Sam decided that now would be a great time for the apocalypse to hit. Really. He'd be totally one hundred percent okay with it. He would give anything for something, some random occurrence--supernatural or not--to get him out of this. What had he been thinking? Singing? On stage? Forget the fact that Dean would mock him for the rest of their lives--with visual aids no less, courtesy of the great technology of camera phones--he was not anywhere near drunk enough to get up on stage and sing.

"Ooooo..." Amanda squealed, pulling a CD out of the pile to show Sam. "I found it. I found it." She sing-songed dancing around him and making it difficult for him to see what she had picked.

Please don't let it be NSYNC or Britney Spears, he silently begged anyone who was listening, anything but that.

"What is it?" He asked trying to sound as up beat as possible to mask the terror trembling below the surface.

"Tiffany." Amanda told him, with the biggest smile Sam had ever seen. "Best song ever!"

"I don't know who that is." Sam told her.

"I think we're alone now." She said, giggling as she said it. "You know…You put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground…." She sang-giggled rather high pitched.

Sam thought he would die then and there as he realized what song she was talking about. Sam desperately searched the bar, hoping for some kind of salvation and found it in his idiot brother. Thank you, Dean, he thought, as he spotted his brother in a throw down with some guy that was twice the size of him, that possibly wasn't aware of the fact that there was a piggily wiggly right across the street that sold soap at quite a decent price. This gave him the perfect opportunity, after all, what kind of brother would he be if he just stood by and watched his brother get beaten by Joe One-Too-Many-Burgers and Milkshakes? Not a very good brother at all. Sam hopped off of the stage without another thought to separate Dean and his 'friend' before they killed each other.

* * *

Sam began to wonder why he'd agreed to this stupid bet when he just missed taking a bottle of Jack to the head. He also began to wonder why his idiot brother thought it would be a intelligent idea to start up a fight with a drunk, large, and unruly jerk who apparently had a tendency for violence. Sam pushed them both apart again, Dean catching the guy in the jaw with his fist.

"You knocked him out." Sam said.

"No, I punched him. You, little brother, knocked him to the ground and made the pussy faint."

"Dean, I just saved your ass, you know that right? He was going to pummel you into the ground."

"I totally had him." Dean scoffed, turning and smiling in book girl's direction. "Now, get the hell out of here. I have an outstanding date with a cute brunette and you're in my way."

"Dude…fine, whatever." Sam said. Arguing with Dean was pointless and clearly dangerous to his health; and maybe, just maybe, Sam would be lucky enough that Amanda would have already gone up there and sang the damn song, or Dean would be occupied enough with getting laid--the third most important thing in the life philosophy of Dean Winchester; somewhere right after his family and kicking some demon ass--and he could make it through this night with his dignity intact.

Sam walked back over to the stage and became resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get out of this singing thing when he saw Amanda standing by the stage talking to the DJ and clearly waiting for him to go up there and do this.

* * *

Book girl's tipsy friend had gone out to the dance floor while Dean was in the middle of his throw down so it was just him, her, and her laptop that until, just about now, her eyes had pretty much been glued to. Once Dean started to talk, she closed the laptop, and Dean was pretty sure he was doing good here. He had learned her name: Stacey. She was single, a grad student at Mississippi U; studying English Literature, she was the designated driver.

"So….Dean, do you just run around rescuing girls or was that a one time deal?"

Dean nearly laughed, she was about as close to the real truth as she could come without abandoning all her sanity.

Dean grinned, "I make time for it."

"Oh, look." Stacey pointed up on the stage, "That guy who broke up the fight is going up on stage--I love a guy who can have fun like that, not take himself so seriously."

Dean's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Sam. Sam was singing karaoke?

"Sam?"

"You know him?"

"He's my little brother."

Tiffany's, "I think we're alone now" could be clearly heard over the lively chatter of the bar. If that wasn't enough to get Dean going, Sam? She thought _Sam _was a guy who didn't take himself _seriously_? No one took themselves more seriously than Sam! He was like an angst machine, and he definitely didn't get up on stage and sing…

_And then you put you're arms around me and we tumble to the ground_

_And then you say I think we're alone now, you take me by the arms and we tumble to the ground_

"He's cute."

No. No. No. Dean thought, not cute. She did not think his little brother was **cute**--she was supposed to think **he **was cute. This was so not going as planned.

"You know, if you're half as cool as your brother, I'd go up there and sing with you."

"I am so much cooler than him." Dean said, letting the remark go as he whipped out his phone to record this moment for his later entertainment, for a time when he could enjoy it, and not be thoroughly irritated that the girl he was flirting with had said his brother was cute.

"Really?" Stacey smirked, "You wanna prove it?"

"Fine, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Come up there and sing with me. My pick."

For maybe the third time in his entire life, Dean Winchester was speechless. He just stared at his phone, watching his brother sing-and for the love of god, dance--as her words sunk in.

"Karaoke? Sing karaoke? With you?"

"Well yeah." Stacey said with a smirk, "But if you're too much of a pussy I bet you're brother might sing with me."

Dean opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He had a conundrum in front of him. To sing or not to sing? Hell of a lot better question than that dude in that book asked that he had to read for twelfth grade English. Dean suddenly realized that he was either going to have to make a fool of himself or--gulp--loose the bet. And damn, more importantly not get laid by one seriously hot chick.

"What song?" Dean managed to get out

"You'll do it?"

"Yes." Dean choked out, trying to remind himself of his goal.

"Lets go." Stacey grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the stage where Sam and Amanda had just finished up, and Dean was suddenly comforted by one thought--Sam didn't own a camera phone.

* * *

Sam thought that he'd had an aneurism and was suffering severe hallucinations. His brother, Dean, was on stage, singing karaoke?

It couldn't be happening, it would never happen.

"That's my roommate." Amanda commented offhandedly as she took the drink the bartender handed her.

Oh my god, Sam thought, it was happening. Dean. Dean was singing karaoke. He was saved.

"You know that guy, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Sam replied distractedly, "He's my brother."

"You guy's look alike." She noted, "You're both pretty." Amanda giggled and nearly fell off of her stool. "You're prettier than some girls Sam."

"I think you've had too much to drink." Sam told her.

"I have." she giggled. "You didn't though."

"No," Sam said somewhat distractedly as he caught sight of his brother up on stage. "Amanda, do you have a camera phone?"

"Yeah, camera and video."

"Can I use it?"

"Sure," She laughed, "I'd want to record my brother too."

"How…?" Sam wondered how she knew that was what he wanted to do.

"Youngest of four sisters." she told him, handing her phone over. "Can't pass up on a minute of teasing material."

Sam started recording with every intention of e-mailing this to his computer.

* * *

"Divinils." Stacey told the DJ. "I touch myself."

Dean looked at her with a look of sheer terror. What had he gotten into? He--was getting laid worth his?

Stacey looked at him with a grin, "You okay there Dean?"

"Oh, yeah. Bring it on."

It damn well better if he was going to get up there and sing that monstrosity of a song with her.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself_

_  
I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

A minute into having made a fool out of himself for a hundred or so people to see, it got worse. Dean spotted his brother a few feet from the stage, video phone in hand. Oh no…Dean was going to kill sam when this was over. He was thoroughly convinced his entire thing--especially him up here singing this ridiculous song--was all Sam's fault. And he'd be damned if there was going to be proof of this.

_You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine _

_I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you _

When Sam looked up at him, gave him the thumbs up, and smirked, it took every ounce of will power that Dean had to not jump off of that stage and throttle his little brother.

"Oh…Dean." Sam couldn't hold back peals of laughter as Dean sang through the chorus of "I touch myself" and glared at him. "I'm so posting this on you tube."

**

* * *

**_What did you think? I tried really hard to make it longer because I felt bad about how short chapter three was--so review and let me know how much you loved it, or hated it, and make me happy so that I review soon, lol._

_Chailyn_


	5. Chapter 5

**Arguing With Dean Winchester Is Hazardous To Sam's Health**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

_I know that its been a long time in coming, pretty please forgive me, I am slowly but surely updating and writing and getting back to the usual now that winter break is over and I'm back at classes. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"You're going to delete that, you know that, right?" Dean said referring to the video Sam had taken of him on stage.

"What?" Sam shouted over the loud music.

"Delete. That. Now." Dean demanded.

"Sorry." Sam smirked, "Can't hear you. The music's too loud."

"You were fantastic!" Amanda giggled to Stacey, "I wished I thought of that song, its such a fun one."

Stacey laughed, "C'mon, why don't you and Sam come and join us."

They all headed over to the table, Dean glaring at Sam.

"Give me that phone." Dean ordered his brother, once both girls backs were turned because he of course, after all, still had every intention of winning this bet.

The girls were giggling and talking about their karaoke performances, and how ironic it was that they were in the same bar with the same yummy brothers.

"Give me yours." Sam shot back.

Dean begrudgingly handed it over, consoling himself with the thought that it wouldn't be long before Sam would afford him with yet another great embarrassing moment. Both deleted the video and switched back, erasing all proof of their karaoke night. Sam handed his brother's phone back, not bothering to mention he'd emailed himself a copy. After all, what Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him and would be fantastic future blackmail for his little brother.

"This place is getting to be such a bore." Amanda complained, "Why Don't we get out of here?" She directed her question to Sam, a suggestion that wasn't lost on either Winchester.

Dean was panicked, Sam might actually win the bet, that wasn't supposed to happen. He had to get laid first!

Sam looked in his brother's direction with a smirk of victory that was quickly erased.

"I've got a better idea." Stacey said.

Dean decided at that moment that he loved that girl, she quite possibly had just saved his ass in this bet.

"Oooh What?" Amanda asked excitedly.

"That haunted house that the sorority set up is up and running…we should check it out its supposed to be really scary."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds awesome." Amanda said, "I love haunted houses."

Sam and Dean groaned inwardly, in unison. A haunted house?

"What's the matter Dean?" Stacey questioned. "You're not _scared _are you?"

Hah, Dean thought, nearly bursting out in laughter. Him? Scared of a haunted house? Yeah right, it was his life.

"No way," Dean said. "You're on. Though if their's any clowns we might have to get Sammy here a blindfold so he doesn't cry."

"Dean you're such a jerk." Sam said.

"You hate clowns too?" Stacey turned to him with a look of interest. "Me too. They're so creepy how they're all happy and smiles, and the eyes…they _terrify_ me."

Dean groaned, he was thinking of just keeping his mouth shut because, really, he just couldn't see to win. Stupid, big, fat, mouth.

"Let's go." Amanda said.

Sam let the girls get just out of hearing distance and pulled his brother back. "No weapons." Sam warned him, "Okay, Dean?"

"Are you telling me that I can't bring my gun? I need it, I feel _naked_ without it."

"Deal with it."

"Sam," Dean complained. "What if there is something in there?"

"It's fake Dean, and I know that you have trouble discerning illusion from reality so leave the gun in the car. You get way to damn trigger happy."

"Hey!" Dean objected. "I've never shot something that didn't deserve it."

"The mailman with a BB gun…"

"I was seven!"

"The dog that broke into the house when you were twelve."

"It was late at night, and I was startled, doesn't count."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Startled?" Sam snorted with laughter. "Fine. The squirrels in front of the motel _last week_"

"You so can't use that." Dean hissed at his brother in a hushed voice. "They were targeting her, it was a matter of protection…and it was only rock salt."

"Bull." Sam grinned. Dean was still using the defense that they had threatened the Impala. "They jumped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of you."

"Guys?" Stacey called, a few feet away. "Are you coming or do Amanda and I have to spend the night with each other?"

Dean and Sam ran ahead to catch up. "I wouldn't think of it." Dean said, however he was pretty sure he'd just pictured it.

Stacey grinned, she could see just where his mind was going. "I'm sure. So who's driving?"

"Me." Dean said.

"I could…" Stacey started.

"Don't bother." Sam told her, "You aren't going to win. Dean has a problem with control and his car."

"She's precious." Dean said looking at the impala lovingly. "Isn't she."

"Yeah," Stacey deadpanned, "She's really great."

"Does he always talk about his car like that?" She whispered to Sam.

"Only on days that end in 'y'." Sam quipped.

"Awesome." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous." Dean grinned opening the door for her. "You're pretty too."

"Gee, I always wanted to be compared to a car…didn't you Mandy?"

"I never really thought about it…" Mandy giggled, still quite drunk and pulled Sam in after her.

Stacey saw the look in her friends eyes and was suddenly quite glad she was in the front seat…where she intended to stay.

"You know," She said leaning over to whisper in Dean's ear once they started to drive. "It's a shame you decided to drive, the driver never gets to have any fun…"

For maybe the second time in his life Dean cursed the impala when he saw that Amanda was just about in Sam's lap and he could feel the heat of Stacey's breath on his ear still…if his brother won this bet he'd never let Dean live it down.

* * *

_Hope you liked it, I'm trying hard to keep it not too graphic as I know it is not the cup of tea for many. If you do think its too tame I have no problems with spicing it up a bit. Unless I get feedback otherwise...this is the extent of the graphicness. Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Chailyn _


End file.
